Three Shot
by SailorNeo
Summary: What happens when John and Teyla are kidnapped on a routine mission? And when they return, they bring a woman who knows a lot about Atlantis. Caldweir, Sheyla, Badman
1. Chapter 1

Part One:

Elizabeth was a worrier. She hadn't been before she arrived in the Pegasus galaxy, but she was now. It had started out innocently enough, the small niggle in the back of her mind. But it had grown steadily thanks to one John Sheppard and his team.

She had also managed to become an insomniac in her time on Atlantis. So many things plagued her mind, and she just couldn't turn it off. This had happened a few times when she was in the middle of a very important debate. The only problem was, they were running out of coffee.

The mix of insomnia and worry brought her to her current position in her office at 0300 hours. Colonel Sheppard's team was on a standard mission, go talk to the natives and whatnot, but as he managed to get himself into extraordanite amounts of trouble all the time, she was worried.

The Stargate began to light up and she forced herself to stay calm. "It's Dr. McKay's IDC, ma'am," the technician said a second after the Gate 'kawooshed.'

"Rodney," Elizabeth said. "What's going on? Seeing as you aren't running through the Gate under fire."

"Elizabeth, glad you're still awake. We have a slight problem."

She could feel the worry bubbling in her chest, and did her best to squash it. "How slight? And what do you mean by problem?" she asked.

"Teyla and Colonel Sheppard are missing. Ronon and I have looked everywhere. The only evidence of them that we can find is Teyla's necklace, which was by the Gate," Rodney said.

Screw worry, this was full blown panic.

-----

"All right. We had spoken to the people and worked up an allowance to come back tomorrow to continue discussions, Teyla and Colonel Sheppard had wandered off to go look around. We tried to contact them via radio, but they wouldn't respond. We began to search for them, but when we found Teyla's necklace, we knew something was up. When we continued to not find any more evidence after twenty minutes, I contacted you," Rodney said.

Elizabeth folded her hands. "The necklace was by the Stargate?"

"Yes," Ronon said. "And there was possible evidence of two large objects being dragged through the Stargate."

Elizabeth sighed. This wasn't looking good.

-----

"Yes, Mr. Woolsey. They are missing but we aren't giving up," Elizabeth said. "Radek and Rodney are working on the DHD on the planet to try and figure out what planets were accessed."

"That's not very exact from what I've been told," Woolsey said.

"No," Elizabeth said. "But it's all we've got."

"Dr. Weir," Steven said as she rounded a corner.

"Yes?" she asked, grateful for a distraction.

"Is there anything the Daedalus can do?"

"I'll keep you posted," she said, smiling gratefully at him.

-----

Elizabeth's insomnia had gotten worse. It had been four days since Teyla and John's disappearance, and she had only gotten about twelve hours of sleep, total. Carson had asked her multiple times if she wanted anything to help her sleep, and now she was getting to the point where she was going to ask him.

Rodney, she knew, hadn't slept at all in those four days except for the times where he had briefly collapsed due to exhaustion. He was working furiously on the DHD, eliminating planets that they could have gone to.

Ronon had slept as far as she knew, but had taken up furiously pacing the hallways.

And Steven, well he was doing all he could. He had even managed to keep Woolsey (who was _not_ helping) off her back for four whole hours. Something she was _very_ grateful for.

But so far there was no sign of John and Teyla. The panic she had felt had morphed into dread. There was no sign of the Wraith, but somehow she knew it had to be them.

And every wormhole had her rushing to the control room, hoping and praying it was them. But it was always neither.

-----

She was slowly going insane, he was sure of it. Every time she rushed to the control room, every time he saw her pacing in her office, hell, every time he _looked_ at her, Steven's heart went out to her.

It had been a week now and the only accomplishments were that they narrowed the eligible planets down to five possibilities and Rodney had finally been forced to sleep via sedation.

Oh, and Woolsey had gotten lost for 45 minutes. 45 minutes of Woolsey not telling Elizabeth the search was pointless and there were better things to be using the time for.

Damn he wanted to strangle the man. Ronon almost had the first time he told Elizabeth within Ronon's hearing range.

No one had looked too perturbed by it.

But it was slowly driving her insane, he just knew it.

-----

Okay, that's part one of three. I hope you liked it. Now, hit the little lilac button and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. School started, tests appeared, homework and whatnot. So here's chapter two!

-----

Chapter Two:

"I thought you said this would be easy!" John said, dodging blasts as he ran pell-mell for the Gate.

"Well excuse me for living!" his companion, Lilyana, said.

They reached the DHD and furiously punched in the symbols for Lilyana's home world. As soon as the Gate kawooshed, they ran through. Teyla was waiting for them on the other side.

"It is good to have you back. Are we ready to go to Atlantis?" she asked.

"Oh yes," John said. "No," he turned to Lilyana, "just explain that you already knew about Atlantis and all, okay?"

Lilyana smiled at him. "I am not a simpleton Mr. Sheppard."

Teyla grinned and dialed. "Atlantis, this is Colonel Sheppard and Teyla," she said into her radio.

"John? Teyla?" Elizabeth's frazzled voice asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yes Dr. Weir," Teyla said.

"You're clear to come through," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, and we brought a present," John said.

-----

"She's the present?" Rodney asked.

"Oh, he has to be Rodney," Lilyana said. "And no, I'm not the present. This is," she said as she pulled something out of the satchel at her side.

"A ZPM," Rodney said reverently as he came down the stairs. "Where did you get that?"

"Stole it from the Wraith," John said.

"Who is this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Our savior, Lilyana," Teyla said.

"And you brought her here?" Woolsey asked.

"I'm sure he has a good reason," Elizabeth said quickly.

"Here, take it," Lilyana said, handing the ZPM to Rodney. "John said I'd have to do some medical check thingie?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "Someone get Carson down here."

-----

"What happened? It's been 8 days," Elizabeth said later in the briefing room. Woolsey, as usual, was there as was Steven and the rest of John's team.

"I sensed a Wraith but did not wish to alarm anyone so the two of us went off to look. He snuck up on us and managed to knock us unconscious. Then apparently he dragged us through the Stargate," Teyla said.

"I was at the Stargate on my planet when it was activated. The Wraith appeared with the two of them. The Wraith itself was instantly killed and Teyla grew weak. I woke John up as I can't carry the both of them back to my town. When Teyla woke up she was still weak, so my people cared for her until she was well. Then when they were to leave, they mentioned what you call a ZPM. I mentioned that I knew where one was that you could have," Lilyana said.

"So I thought if it would be good if we brought home a present for my forgetting to tell you we were all right," John said.

"How did you forget to call us?" Elizabeth asked.

"He was very concerned for Teyla's welfare and interested in the weapon that made her so," Lilyana said.

"You used a weapon against her?" Woolsey asked.

"No," Teyla said. "Let Lilyana explain."

"The weapon that I was talking about is half of what enables my planet to be Wraith free. It is a device that instantly kills Wraith once they step through the Stargate. Teyla was weakened because of the Wraith DNA in her," Lilyana said.

"The two of us were trying to figure out how to make it so Teyla wouldn't have it happen to her again," John said.

"And why did you bring her?" Woolsey asked.

"I already knew--," Lilyana began.

"I didn't ask you," Woolsey said.

Lilyana blinked at him. And then began to speak rapidly in Ancient. Rodney snickered. "Nice," he said.

"What did you say?" Woolsey asked.

"I was insulting you. Colorfully," she said with a smirk.

Woolsey sniffed disdainfully at her. "Colonel Sheppard, why did you bring her here?"

"She already knew about Atlantis and is quite the expert on Ancient technology. And by already knew, I mean her family was designated as the caretakers so she's been here before," John said.

"You've been here before?" Elizabeth asked.

"When I was ten years old," Lilyana said. "John tells me you do not know where the ZPM the Altarains hid is."

"They hid one? Here on Atlantis?" Rodney asked. Lilyana smiled and nodded.

"I can show you where it is," she said.

"See," John said. "Important knowledge. She can help us."

-----

How did you like it? Though this did turn out to be shorter than I thought...


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three!

-----

Chapter Three:

Which she did. The ZPM they had stolen from the Wraith was at full capacity and the one hidden in Atlantis nearly was. She also showed them the weapons store room and the planets that had other flying cities, including her own. With her help, they formed alliances with these planets and peoples.

Woolsey eventually was swayed to the idea that Lilyana was a blessing, not a burden. He also was convinced that Elizabeth was perfect for the job when a Hive Ship attacked and was destroyed. His report said that her judgment was sound and her level-headed decisions in battle were to be rivaled by many.

So Elizabeth managed to keep her job and destroy a Hive Ship in the process.

With the help of Rodney, Radek, and the rest of the science staff, Lilyana managed to figure out how to make the weapon on Lilyana's planet work only on full Wraith. They installed it all over the city, securing their only worry of attack from the air.

They found another Ancient ship, this one on an abandoned planet, and managed to keep it for more than a few days. In fact, they managed to never have it explode.

They also managed to find Aiden and helped him get over his addiction to the Wraith enzyme. Lilyana herself had found the way to revert him back to his full-human status through the hospital area on Atlantis. In the end, Aiden was allowed back into active duty, though watched carefully by Carson.

Lilyana did more than help with the tactical part of Atlantis. She also managed to help with the romantic aspect. Teyla introduced her to Laura, who she instantly became friends with. She also was close with Teyla and Elizabeth, as they all seemed to work together quite often. Just two weeks after arriving in Atlantis, Lilyana got Elizabeth to go on a date with Steven. Well, as much of a date as you could get while staying in the city.

The dates continued for quite the while and both found they enjoyed the next step from the casual flirting that had gone on between them.

While on Lilyana's planet, John had once again realized that his feelings for Teyla went further than as a teammate. And he thought that she might even feel the same way.

When he had kissed her while under the influence of the Eratus bug DNA, he had felt her respond right before freezing. He figured that she had frozen because he had never done anything like that before. Lilyana confronted him when she saw him watching Teyla.

He confessed, just to get it off his chest, and explained about frat regs.

"But Teyla's not in the military…Hell, she's not from your Earth, she's from Earth of thousands of years ago. So it doesn't mean anything," Lilyana had said.

"Yeah, but it still wouldn't work," John said.

"That's just an excuse," Lilyana said, then ran off to ask Steven and Elizabeth.

Steven and Elizabeth were fine with it as Teyla wasn't military and just asked for discretion while on missions. Lilyana had beamed and told John, who seemed a bit perturbed that she had spoken to them about his feelings, but soon after he and Teyla were seeing each other frequently.

As Laura and Carson were already seeing each other, Lilyana didn't have anything to do with their engagement, but did manage to get Carson to stop calling her "Cadman."

Elizabeth and Steven's engagement she didn't have much to do with either, but for Teyla and John she acted as a sort of messenger. She found out the Athosian customs from Teyla and the Earth customs from John and then told them of the others customs.

And while she was running around helping with the tactical and romantic aspects or life on Atlantis, her own romance was forming with none other than Dr. Rodney McKay.

Granted, with the amount of time the two spent together, and the snark and casual flirting that occurred between the two, everyone on base knew it was only a matter of time before it actually happened.

The day of Elizabeth and Steven's wedding was actually the start of their victory over the Wraith.

The Wraith attacked Atlantis mere hours after the ceremony itself. With the help of their new ship, Atlantis managed to destroy the five ships. Elizabeth decided that it was time that they went on the offensive.

In a matter of months, all of the Hive Ships were destroyed. The Pegasus galaxy was Wraith free and Earth was safe from the life-sucking aliens.

When the decision to either close Atlantis down or not came across the President's desk, no one was more worried than the recently married Sheppards, Lilyana, and Rodney.

But the President had an idea, one that was suggested to him by a few Generals that had worked in the Stargate program.

And so Atlantis became a training facility with a few permanent members, including John and Rodney. Rodney, immediately after hearing the news, proposed. Lilyana accepted.

The Daedalus was no longer needed to ferry people back and forth between galaxies as another ZPM had been found for Earth. However, it stayed in the Pegasus Galaxy to be used for traveling there.

Teyla's people decided to return to Athos, electing Halling as their new leader. They thought that since the Wraith were gone, it was due time to explore the remains of the city the Ancestors had left them.

And on the day of the move, John and Teyla's firstborn was born. A son named HELP ME!.

Just a bare six months later, the first Beckett was born. Julia Amelia. The family left Atlantis for a few months to show her off to family on Earth.

Rodney and Lilyana's firstborn was not one, but rather two. Michael James and Nicola Danielle.

So here they were, seven years after arriving in the Pegasus Galaxy, and three years after the defeat of the Wraith. Ronon had eventually found a wife, one of the women on Lilyana's planet. One wouldn't imagine that the two married, as he was nearly twice her size, but she made him smile.

Aiden had returned to Earth after the defeat of the Wraith, but returned to visit. He had found a wife on Earth and was happily married with three kids.

"Nights like these remind me why I love the stars," John said, leaning against the railing of the balcony they were all on, staring at the clear sky. Elizabeth, Steven, John, Teyla, Lilyana, Rodney, Aiden, Ronon, his wife, and all of their children were outside looking at the sky.

"Yes, they sure do," Elizabeth said as she hoisted her three year old "miracle baby," as Steven called her, onto her hip.

Rodney hugged Lilyana to his side and Teyla's arms circled around John's back as the fireworks lit up the night sky.

The children, as well as the native Pegusians, oohed and ahhed at the sight. Today was the Independence Day for the Pegasus Galaxy.

All of the original members of the expedition—excepting Cavanaugh that is—and any who had been there for those long four years came back to Atlantis for the fireworks showcase.

"I'm glad I let General O'Neill take over the SGC," Elizabeth said.

"And why's that?" Steven asked.

"Because I never would have come here other wise," Elizabeth said. "We wouldn't have Jessica, or any of the kids. Rodney would still be annoying--,"

"Hey!"

"—Bates would still be a pain in the ass, no…he's still one, and Carson would still be afraid of the chair."

"Who said I wasn't?" Carson asked. He had used the chair to launch drones at the Wraith ships while John piloted the Enterprise.

Yes, Rodney had finally gotten to name _something_. Not that anyone was particularly happy with the choice aside from fellow Trekkies.

"Well, I'm glad you came because I found a husband," Lilyana said. Teyla nodded in agreement.

"And I'm not dead," Ronon said. When the others looked at him, he continued. "Think about it. I lasted seven years, but I highly doubt I would have lasted _this_ long."

"A toast," John said, raising his beer (which they now had an almost steady supply of), "to General O'Neill having the Ancient knowledge downloaded into his brain which ultimately led us to all this."

"To General O'Neill," everyone said.

"Mommy," Teyla and John's two year old daughter, Melissa, said. "Ice cream."

"Well pumpkin," John said, scooping her up. "Let's all get some ice cream."

-----

Tell me what you think...I'm kind of sad it's over...


End file.
